Phoebe
|} Phoebe ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Columbus Zoo and Aquarium in Powell nahe der Haupstadt Columbus des Bundesstaates Ohio in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Phoebe wurde am 15.05.1987 im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan geboren. Sie ist eine Tochter des dortigen Zuchtpaares Motek und Warda. Warda hat bis 2006 zwölf Kälber geboren. Phoebe ist ihr sechster Nachwuchs. Es wird berichtet, Phoebe sei in Ramat Gan von ihrem Vater gedeckt worden und sei so im Mai 1993 zusammen mit ihrer 1985 geborenen Schwester Lilly, die ebenfalls (von ihrem Bruder Alexander) trächtig war, über Vermittlung durch den langjährigen Elefanten-Chef-Pfleger Charlie Gray in seinen kanadischen African Lion Safari nach Ontario gebracht worden. Während Phoebe im November 1993 eine Fehlgeburt erlitt, brachte Lilly ein Jahr später in dem Safaripark ihre Tochter Piccolina zur Welt. In der African Lion Safari lebten Phoebe und Lilly zusammen mit etlichen anderen Asiatischen Elefanten. Zu den dortigen Bullen gehörte auch der im Zoo Calgary (Alberta) geborene Calvin†, der u.a. auch die beiden Ramat Ganer Schwestern deckte. So brachte Phoebe am 20.10.1999 ihr erstes Bullkalb George zur Welt. Calvin ging 2000 nach Europa und zeugte dort weitere Kälber. Phoebes Sohn George lebt noch heute in der African Lion Safari, zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Johnson, der ebenfalls ein Sohn Calvins ist. 2002 wurden dann die beiden Schwestern Phoebe und Lilly voneinander getrennt. Während Lilly mit ihrer Tochter Piccolina und einem anderen Sohn Logan† im Safaripark blieb, wurde Phoebe an den Columbus Zoo nach Ohio abgegeben. Auch in Powell traf Phoebe mit etlichen anderen Elefanten zusammen, die Gruppe ist aber kleiner als jene in Kanada. Insbesondere traf sie dort auf die Asiatin Connie, mit der sie heute noch dort zusammen lebt. Bis 2010 lebte auch der Bulle Coco† in Columbus, der sie mehrfach deckte und Vater von zweien ihrer Kälber wurde. Am 16.04.2004 gebar Phoebe im Columbus Zoo ihren Sohn Bodhi, der im November 2011 an den Zoo Denver abgegeben wurde, wo er u.a. mit seinem Vetter Budi (einem Sohn von Alexander) auf einer Anlage lebt. Er war das erste Elefantenkalb, das lebend im Columbus Zoo geboren wurde. Am 27.03.2009 folgte Phoebes dritter Sohn Beco, der seitdem bei ihr lebt. Heute lebt Phoebe mit ihrer Gefährtin Connie und ihrem Sohn Beco im Columbus Zoo. Seit Ende 2011 ist mit Hank auch wieder ein adulter Bulle dabei. Phoebe und Connie sollen auf ihn positiv reagiert haben. Am Weltelefantentag 2018 (12.08.) wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Phoebe erneut trächtig ist und der Nachwuchs im Dezember 2018 erwartet wird. Die Vaterschaftsfrage ist noch offen, da Phoebe künstlich mit Sperma des zooeigenen Bullen Hank und eines Bullen eines anderen Zoos befruchtet wurde. Außerdem wurde sie von Hank gedeckt. Phoebe brachte am 06.12.2018 ein weibliches Kalb zur Welt. Die Vaterschaft soll mittels DNA-Test geklärt werden. Die Geburt war die erste nach künstlicher Besamung im Columbus Zoo. Leider verstarb das Kalb nach einer Infektion am 26.12.2018 und lebte somit nur 20 Tage. Posthum erhielt das Kalb des Namen Ellie. Weblinks *Phoebe (Washti, Vahdi) at Columbus Zoo and Aquarium, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the African Lion Safari in Rockton, Foto u.a. von Phoebes Sohn George und Informationen zu den dortigen Geburten auf www.asianelephant.net. *Baby Beko and Phoebe running around Columbus Zoo, Foto von Phoebe und ihrem Sohn auf www.imagekind.com. *Columbus Zoo welcomes Hank, largest elephant in North America, Artikel zur Ankunft von Hank im Zoo Columbus auf www.thelantern.com. *Did Phoebe the Asian Elephant at the Columbus Zoo give birth to her calf yet?, Fragen und Antworten zu Phoebes jüngstem Sohn auf www.wcmhblogs.com. *Research Supported by Columbus Zoo Reveals Growth of Illegal Ivory Sales in China, Artikel mit Fotos von Phoebe, Connie und Beco auf wildexplorer.org. *Bodhi, Columbus Zoo, Artikel zur Geschicht von Bodhi und seiner Mutter auf www.showmeelephants.com. *Phoebe Inside, Foto von Phoebe im Elefantenhaus in Powell auf www.zoochat.com. *File:Elephas maximus Phoebe Front View Columbus Zoo 2010-05-21.JPG, weiteres Foto von Phoebe auf commons.wikimedia.org. *Elephant baby on board, Artikel zur trächtigen Phoebe auf www.dispatch.com. *Information über die Geburt 2018 auf www.columbuszoo.org. *Bericht über den Tod des Kalbes auf columbuszoo.org. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:African Lion Safari Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium